Un pasillo encantado
by Paulita Granger
Summary: Un pasillo oscuro y encantado puede ser la única salida para que dejen de pelearse y acepten la realidad: que se necesitan.Dramione.Oneshot


Pasillo Encantado:

Hermione se levantó con paso cansino de la clase de Pociones.

Snape se había encarnizado lo suficiente con los Gryffindor como para alterar a cualquiera que quisiera ser paciente y sereno, como por ejemplo, ella.

Por lo que tras haberle contestado, por supuesto ante una provocación, la leona había respondido y ahora, no sólo se retiraba de la clase sino que también cargaba con 50 puntos a sus espaldas de "perfecta prefecta sabelotodo" como la llamó.

Maldijo por enésima vez antes de doblar el pasillo y se sorprendió de encontrarse a Malfoy apretujado extrañamente contra una esquina.

¿no había estado con ella hasta recién en sus clases?¿no estaban con los Slytherins en Pociones?¿acaso no le había visto?

Se dijo mentalmente que posiblemente, como le ignoraba, no le había visto en el salón.

Siguió avanzando, pero alguien debajo de Malfoy gemía débilmente.

Su cólera hizo que se diera vuelta y mirara con atención la escena.

Había alguien con él. Alguien que se estaba muriendo de placer con sus besos y caricias y profundamente, quisiera o no quisiera, le molestó. Le irritó no estar en su lugar.

Se pegó en la frente al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pensando y poniendo en los lugares indicados las palabras que quería decirle, sacó su varita y con la punta de ésta, le tocó el hombro.

Malfoy, ¿se puede saber qué rayos estás haciendo…con…con…con quiera que sea esa?- preguntó en una orden la muchacha.

…- no contestó, sino que gruñendo se apartó lo mínimo y la miró, por encima del hombro, despectivamente y con una sonrisa en los labios, bastante torcida por cierto.- ¿te gusta mirar, Granger?

tu- dijo Hermione tensa y violenta por la situación, refiriéndose a la chica que estaba con él y haciendo caso omiso al comentario del rubio- vete sino quieres que baje puntos a tu casa o tal vez informe al director de tu casa.

tu te quedas aquí- espetó el Slytherin con rabia deteniendo a la muchacha con un brazo y dándose vuelta completamente para enfrentarse a la sabelotodo jodidamente molesta de Granger, según sus opiniones.

tu te vas- contraindicó Hermione apretando los labios, haciendo casi inentendible su orden.

tu te quedas- apuntó dirigiéndose a la muchacha, que según la castaña pudo ver, era de Ravenclaw y unos años menores que él- Granger, sólo por recordarte, también soy prefecto y no puedes sacarle puntos a alguien que está conmigo- escupió iracundo y clavando sus grises ojos en ella, de modo que a cualquiera le hubiera dado tanto miedo que hubiera salido corriendo. Pero por supuesto, Hermione no se movió un centímetro.

mira Malfoy, no es algo que discutiré contigo enfrente de esta niña- dirigió su vista a la joven que parecía a punto de desmayarse y le dijo con un tono acerado- vete ya- sin pensarlo dos veces la Ravenclaw, se alejó corriendo pasillo adentro.

-¿qué placer retorcido encuentras en sacarla de aquí, Sabelotodo insufrible?- expresó Draco con enojo.

Hermione estaba lívida de ira. ¿Encima de que estaba con alguien mucho menor que él, ella era la retorcida?¡qué grandísimo cabrón que podía resultar ser cuando se lo proponía!

¡eres tu el retorcido, aquí, Malfoy, además de por supuesto ser un degenerado que te aprovechas de las chicas sin carácter!- expuso con fiereza y casi al punto de estar gritando.

¿No será que te gustaría estar ocupando el lugar de la chica?- opinó cínicamente el rubio acercándose a ella, que retrocedió instintivamente.

Si serás engreído- soltó histéricamente, sintiéndose descubierta momentáneamente- además, creo que es bajo que la beses y no te acuerdes o no sepas su nombre…es degradante, utilizando la mejor palabra que te encuadra- terminó con gesto de triunfo ante la cara sin ningún atisbo de sentimiento d e la serpiente.

Creo que es bajo que tu lo digas, siendo que jamás prestaste atención a nada que yo hiciera o estoy equivocado, Hermione- señaló suavemente y por consiguiente _peligrosamente provocador_, cortando las distancias que los separaban y encerrándola contra la pared opuesta, que estaba bajo un manto de sombras que hacían difícil ver dónde comenzaba el siguiente pasillo.

No… no…- trataba de hilar cada una de sus palabras con la mayor rapidez posible pero se le hacía imposible, la cercanía de él, el aroma de su perfume colándose a través de sus fosas nasales, obnubilándola, provocando que su cerebro tardara mucho en unir una idea con otra- no estás equivocado, jamás te presté atención a ti, sólo presto atención a la pequeña a la cual estás ilusionando, Malfoy- dijo al fin con un temblor en la voz que se fue disipando poco a poco, convirtiéndose en falsa seguridad, ya que al juzgar por el temblor de sus rodillas, no estaba nada segura, sino todo lo contrario, estaba a punto del colapso nervioso.

no veo el por qué de que no te hayan canonizado todavía, Granger- soltó con brusquedad al tiempo que se alejaba de ella con tosquedad, evidentemente molesto. Se peinó el cabello rubio con rudeza, echándolo para atrás y se maldijo susurrante, al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho. Se había insinuado, casi se había desesperado por ver la reacción de ella cuando la arrinconara contra la pared y eso le asustaba porque no podía mandar en su cuerpo, y eso nunca había pasado…pero lo que más le preocupaba es que le había gustado hacerlo. Y más terrorífico aún quería _repetirlo_.

_Gustado_. _Repetirlo_. Resonaron una y otra vez en su mente, chocando contra las paredes de su cerebro y haciéndolo víctima de un terrible temblor en sus manos que le dejaban ver a todas luces, nervioso.

Hermione, contrariada por los enormes sentimientos que se agolpaban en su ser para reinar uno, que posiblemente sería echársele al cuello, pero no para matarlo, específicamente, comenzó a caminar en dirección equivocada por así decirlo.

Para su mala suerte-o suerte- encaminó sus pies por el pasillo oscuro.

Draco se giró a insultarla una vez más pero se dio cuenta de que ella no estaba. Y eso le molestó más. Ella tenía que quedarse allí a escuchar cómo descargaba su impotencia. Debía quedarse ahí para que él pudiera llenarse de sus movimientos y del perfume que su cabello despedía cuando se meneaba al son de su caminar. Se espantó nuevamente al darse cuenta de que algo que no tenía- o no creía tener- estaba hablando por él.

Siguió sus pasos y pronto divisó una sombra apoyada contra la pared, como si fuera una niña pequeña que perdió a sus padres en una multitud y está aterrada porque no sabe que dirección tomar.

Se acercó despacio, como cazador que esta a punto de caer sobre su presa y entonces sólo a unos pasos, un movimiento que no previó hizo que soplara en su nuca, haciéndola estremecer. _De placer_, pidió inconscientemente.

¿pero qué es exactamente lo que te ocurre el día de hoy?- chilló, más de lo que hubiera querido, Hermione.

Me pasas tu- se sinceró él, para, un instante después, taparse la boca con ambas manos y caminar para atrás, pávido.

¿qué…?- no terminó de preguntar pues vio el brillo en lo ojos de él, que la hicieron temblar de algo que no supo nombrar.

¿qué le pusiste hoy a mi bebida, eh? Confiesa- demandó febrilmente dando varios pasos para adelante y enfrentándola, completamente sacado.

¿qué rayos estás diciendo?¿para que querría ponerle algo a tu estúpida bebida?- indicó sin entender, con los ojos vagamente entornados.

Para…para ponerme como lo estás logrando- graznó él. Sabía de antemano que lo que estaba diciendo era una verdadera locura, puesto que ella no se acercaría a su mesa, ni por 10000 galeons. Pero necesitaba hacerse creer que alguien había complotado contra él y le estaba haciendo pasar una mala experiencia- o buena- dijo una vocecilla dentro de él.

Deja de acercarte a mí, Malfoy o…- amenazó ella, mientras se incorporaba de la pared y accidentalmente rozaba el pecho de él en el proceso.

No me provoques, Granger, no lo hagas- comenzó él, sin aflojar la presión que ejercía en el brazo de ella, cuando la tomó para que ella se quedase quieta.

¿o que vas a hacer? No eres más que una cobarde serpiente- escupió con desdén, muy similar al que él emplea, por eso cerró la boca instantáneamente y se prometió no volver a abrirla en su vida.

Puedo hacerte muchas cosas y creo que no me pedirías que pare, una vez que empiece-apuntilló Draco acercándose a ella y respirando sobre su boca.

Lo último que vio Hermione antes de cerrar los ojos fue un brillo en los de él, que le dio una tranquilidad rara, asombrosamente rara, proviniendo de él.

Sus labios chocaron inmediatamente y lo que se desató luego fue pura magia.

Sus cuerpos encajaron perfectamente cuando Draco Malfoy, el príncipe de Slytherin la tomó por las caderas en un gesto posesivo y se aferró a su boca como si fuera la última vez que se besaran.

Ella no se quedó atrás, respondió al cosquilleo que le produjo con una leve mordida en los labios de él y pasó sus manos por detrás de su cuello, dejando vagar distraídamente las uñas, haciendo que él se estremeciera y la apretara más, si eso era posible.

Fue un tímido roce de labios hasta que el instinto primitivo de los dos, urgió por ser satisfecho y dulcemente, él acarició con su lengua los labios rosados y calientes de ella, hasta que los abrió aguijoneando sin descanso su lengua para que respondiera.

Se besaron sin para hasta que el aire pidió un renuevo y tuvieron que separarse, pero el rubio no dejó que alcanzara a tomar aire cuando volvió a hundirse en la boca de la castaña como si quisiera fundirse en ella.

El beso fue aminorando la rapidez y pasión enloquecedora hasta que se convirtió solo en un roce lento, desesperantemente tierno.

Él la contempló unos segundos.

Lo miró todo cuanto pudo, las pecas en su nariz, sus labios rosados y tibios, además de hinchados, sus ojos cerrados como degustando el beso y su respiración bastante agitada a juzgar por los rápidos movimientos de su pecho al subir y bajar.

hola- dijo suavemente mientras acariciaba su nariz con la de ella, en un beso parecido al saludo de los esquimales. Quería besarla para toda la eternidad, y que ella le respondiese como lo hizo, apasionadamente, puro fuego y luego, cálida, etérea, tenue, queriéndole alcanzar como flor que se estira para que el sol le acaricie los pétalos, y eso, se prometió Draco, haría por el resto de sus días, si ella se lo permitía… estaría con ella, la haría sentirse mujer, amada, acompañada, protegida entre sus brazos…pero primero _quería recomenzar._

Hola- le saludó Hermione, con un gesto relajado como si recién se despertara en la mañana. Se removió apenas entre sus brazos, buscando comodidad, _más_ si fuera posible, pero se quedó quieta al ver como el rubio la apretaba entre sus manos y le impedía moverse.

¿ya piensas irte?- le preguntó con un cierto deje de molestia en la voz.

No pienso hacerlo por ahora- contestó ella, acomodando su cabeza en el pecho de Malfoy.

Eso esperaba de ti- confesó presuntuoso mientras sentía como se le disparaba el corazón al sentir la tibieza del rostro de ella, apoyarse en su pecho. La aferró con fuerza, queriendo absorber cada fibra de su ser, pidiendo a gritos mudos que fuera su salvación, rogando porque lo fuera.

¿cómo puedes ser tan engreído?- inquirió la castaña sin moverse.

No digas que no te gusta- contestó ufano. Bajo su rostro hasta depositar su mentón en la cabeza de ella, en un gesto de rendición total. Se estaba entregando a la persona que jamás pensó le daría tanta paz, en tiempos tan oscuros, pero era descabellado (más aún admitirlo) seguir peleándose cuando se notaba tanto que estaban destinados de antemano a estar juntos, él, Draco Malfoy, príncipe de Slytherin, altanero, orgulloso, autosuficiente, y ella, su polo opuesto, leona de corazón, Gryffindor desde que pisó Hogwarts, Hermione Granger, representante de los valientes, astutos y de fría lógica, defensora de los sin voz.

Shh- le dijo ella acariciándole el pecho, en señal de que hiciera silencio y se limitara a disfrutar.

No me shh a mi- discutió él, sonriendo. Se sentía plenamente feliz y más dichoso aún de saber que Hermione, no sólo compartía su alegría sino que era la causante de ella.

Los cuatro fantasmas de Hogwarts y Peeves se miraron cómplices.

Enamorados, esos dos seguirían discutiendo, porque él no podía mantener la boca cerrada y ella, simplemente no podía con su orgullo y por consiguiente, quedarse callada.

Ellos habían encantado ese pasillo para que los chicos se encuentren.

Habían preparado todo con la fría lógica del Barón Sanguinario de Slytherin, que preparo el terreno para que la prefecta lo encuentre, el toque de oscuridad de Peeves, que les dio discreción e intimidad, la disposición de ayudantes por parte de la Dama Gris de Ravenclaw, que ofreció a una muchacha que estaba dispuesta a todo con tal de obtener un beso de Malfoy, los ingredientes robados para que sus sentimientos afloraran gracias a Nick casi decapitado, que con mucho empeñó se los robó a Snape (por eso éste estaba molesto, presumía erróneamente que Hermione se los había vuelto a robar) y los mezcló con mucha predisposición ese día en las comidas de la mañana (por supuesto contando con la ayuda de Dobby) y los sutiles consejos que el Fraile Gordo de Hufflepuff le dijo al oído a Hermione o a Draco, respectivamente, para que terminara de hacer efecto la poción.


End file.
